


Life with You (Poem)

by bellamyrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Life with You (Poem)

Sometimes I wonder what I should do  
With a love in my life that's pure and true

My love is burning like a flame  
and in my heart you shall remain

Always and forever is what I said  
You're in my heart and in my head. 

Going through life with you by my side  
On silver clouds I shall abide

A lasting love, so rich and giving  
Makes my life seem more worth living

Partners for life and lovers forever  
I love how I feel when we are together

A life filled with love, full and flowing  
My love for you just keeps on going.


End file.
